Longneck
Longnecks are a quadrupedal mammal with an elongated neck and legs, bony horns sprouting from its head, sharp teeth, and fire-breathing sacs in its mouth and nostrils. Its short orange fur is decorated with polygonal brown shapes. They are brutal creatures that feed on tree leaves and prey on flying birds or small animals taking shelter in trees. They have a fighting spirit and will take on almost any foe. The ferocity of the longneck inspired the Atlans, and eventually the two species became allies. Longnecks bond well with warriors they deem as fierce as themselves, and the combination is a force to be reckoned with. Aggression A longneck will strike its opponent by swinging its head into the enemy's weak points, causing major damage. Sometimes they'll also breathe small doses of fire to scare away animals. No one knows the full potential of a longneck's fire breath. The flexibilty and strength of their necks allows them to swing their heads low or high at great speeds, making them dangerous to anger. Calls Longnecks have their own simplistic language, featuring mood calls, calling out in different pitches to express their emotions. Their long necks make their noises low-pitched and loud and they sound like didgeridoos. During their mating season in the late summer months, the males gather together to sing and dance in order to impress the females. Longneck Species There are many other types of Longneck, of which are either extremely difficult to tame, or impossible to even come by without getting attacked. 'Dreadneck (Dark)' When a rider of pure evil dies, they'll often rise as Dread Knights. When a Dread Knight had a longneck companion, that longneck will rise as a Nightneck. If you see a nightneck, the best option is to run away. Dreadnecks attack anyone and anything that comes across their path. 'Rhinaneck (Light)' Myths tell of a beautiful, white longneck that gallops with the greatest grace. It has golden horns and a third horn in the center of its head that has healing abilities. The sight of one is one of the highest honors and greatest luck. 'Ironneck (Metal)' A variation that's covered in natural metalic armor. It uses its fire sac to boil water in its body and spout steam from its horns. 'Turtleneck (Earth)' Voilent Longnecks that sports tough leather-plated armor, and many horns spanning its neck and back. 'Waterneck (Water)' Another sinister species that lurks in large lakes. It rarely leaves the lakebed, and few only manage to see its head pop out of the water for a bite, and is often mistaken for a serpent. It has the ability to predict its own death, and will lay an egg shortly before its doom. 'Aerneck (Wind)' A mythical longneck that's said to be able to fly. Its almost inexistent sightings leave people to believe that it doesn't exist. 'Polarneck (Ice)' A variation covered in thick fur and sporting a beautiful mane. An oddly peaceful type of Longneck. 'Redneck (Fire)' A mutation of Longneck, possessing an inflamed fire sac '"Shortneck"' Legend has it that there are types of herbivorous longneck that have very short necks, no horns, no fire sacs, brown fur, and long manes. Though, the mentioning of this creature just sends anyone laughing. Tameability Order of tameability between Longneck species, 1 being the hardest: #Nightneck (technically impossible) #Redneck #Ironneck #Waterneck #Turtleneck #Rhinaneck #Aerneck #Polarneck #Longneck Appearance Longnecks and their variations appear exclusively in the Guardian Sagas series. In Guardian Sagas One, a war longneck named Bazaras takes a role as one of the playable party members Fun Facts *Only Male longnecks are generally chosen to be war stedes.